


Strange Happenings

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron has a dream of Sirius and meets Remus in the kitchen.





	Strange Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_"I'm really sorry about you losing your rat, Ron." Sirius said softly as he patted his back._

_"That was years ago, besides you gave me Pig."_

_He was surprised at the tug of desire in his stomach as Sirius' hands slid along his back. Sparks seemed to travel across his skin wherever Sirius touched._

_"Let me make it up to you…"_

_The words were whispered in his ear…caressing his ear lobe…like the light breeze that filtered in on a warm summers eve and it had the same effect—it heated his skin and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead._

_"How?" he stammered. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before asking again, "How?"_

_Sirius' hands slid around his waist and undid the button on his pajama bottoms. His cock hardened so quickly it ached. In seconds Sirius had slid his erection through the opening and spun him around. He sunk to his knees and grinned up at Ron._

_"Do you want me to thank you?"_

_Ron's legs shook. He watched Sirius dart his tongue out and wet his lips. They glistened with moisture and he imagined them wrapped around his cock—sliding up and down his shaft… His head fell back and he growled as the image assaulted him._

_"Fuck yes! Suck me!"_

_Sirius' mouth closed around the head of his cock and he was swirling his tongue around the sensitive foreskin before sliding it back with his hand. Bloody hell! That was brilliant—fucking brilliant. The wet warmth around his cock was almost too much to stand and he let his head fall back His eyes slid closed and he let himself revel in the pleasure._

_"So good…suck me harder…"_

_Sirius complied immediately and increased the pressure of his lips along Ron's shaft. The pressure was building in his stomach…a heavy heat…and he saw flashes of light behind his eyelids._

_He involuntarily thrust his hip forward and was amazed by the lust that was quickly consuming him. He couldn't stop himself and he began shifting his hip in rhythm with Sirius' lips._

_"So much better than wanking…bloody hell..."_

_He felt Sirius' laughter along his shaft and it sent vibrations directly to his balls. He felt himself loosing control. He needed more…more pressure…more of Sirius' mouth.  
He slid his hands into Sirius' long hair and began fucking his mouth in earnest. He opened his eyes and looked down. Sirius had opened his own trousers and was stroking his cock in time with Ron's thrusts. He was moaning against Ron's length and then he hummed._

_Ron knew he should warn him…the tightness in his belly increased…he was going to come. His thrusts grew erratic and then he was coming harder than he'd ever come before._

_He shouted out his release and spilled into Sirius' mouth. His legs gave out and he sunk to the floor gasping for breath. Sirius was cleaning him with his tongue…flicking over the head of his cock…tasting him._

_"That more than makes up for Scabbers," Ron gasped, "Let me take care of you now."_

~~~

Ron was shaken from his dream by the sound of a soft explosion from the room above him. His cock was still hard and aching but there was nothing he could do about it with Harry laying in the opposite bed.

He sat up and winced; he was so hard it hurt. He was still sweaty and wanted a drink, but the problem in his pajama bottoms was going to have to disappear. Snape and Dumbledore shagging on the head table, he thought, willing his erection to disappear. It worked immediately, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He picked his wand up from his nightstand and Apparated to just outside the kitchen door. He listened carefully for a moment, not wanting a repeat of walking in on George and Tonks. When he was certain the kitchen was empty, he pushed the swinging door open.

 

He was surprised to see Remus Lupin sitting at the kitchen table, a half empty bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey on the table in front of him. 

"Hello, Ron," Remus said, his voice slurring slightly. 

He turned around in the chair and it was only then that Ron noticed Remus was wearing just his pajama bottoms. His stomach muscles clench and he once again felt the tug of lust in his veins.

"Getting pissed, Remus?" 

Remus turned and picked up the bottle sitting on the table and offered it to Ron. 

"You look like you need a drink," Remus slurred. "What's got you up this late at night?"

Ron shivered as Remus's eyes traced the lines of his body. He was half hard already—just from the heat in Remus's gaze and he snatched the bottle from Remus' outstretched and took a long pull from it. The whiskey burned going down and delightful warmth filled his whole body.

Ron could feel Remus's eyes focusing into him as he wrapped his lips around the bottle again to take another drink. It was just as warm and intoxicating as the whiskey sliding down his throat. Remus's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Ron felt the tug of desire in the pit of his stomach again. 

"You know I could ask you the same question, Remus," Ron said softly. "Why are you up and getting pissed?"

"Did you know werewolves mate for life?"

Ron was surprised by the response and wondered how it could relate to the current conversation they were having. He shook his head to indicate he wasn't aware of that bit of information.

"We do! The problem is when something happens to our mate, we don't love again, yet we still have all the same urges."

"Urges?" 

"That's what brought me down here. I was dreaming of him," Remus said softly. "Whiskey takes the edge off."

"So was I." 

The words left his mouth before he could stop them and Remus's pupils dilated and he stood up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Ron.

"Tell me what he was doing in your dream," Remus said, and then pressed his body against Ron's.

Ron could feel Remus's cock brushing against his own—the thin barrier of pajama bottoms allowed him to feel his erection fully. Ron could swear it was throbbing in tempo with his own.

"He was sucking me—it was fucking brilliant. I was fucking his mouth and he was stroking his cock."

Remus dropped to his knees in front of him and nuzzled him. His nose brushed along Ron's erection and he worked the button free with his tongue.  
"Was it good Ron? Did he make you come?"

"Fuck, yes…" 

Remus looked up at him and grinned. "His mouth could do amazing things. Do you want me to suck you? Do you want to fuck me?"

Ron opened his mouth to say yes but Remus had already freed his cock. He moaned when Remus's mouth slid down his erection and he jerked his hips forward. It was erotic and hot…the perpetual state of arousal he had been in since he woke up was threatening his sanity.

"That's it…suck it…" Ron managed to moan and he was surprised when Remus released him. 

He stood up and pushed Ron's pajama bottoms down completely and them removed his own. His hands came around Ron's arse and he jerked him forward and claimed his mouth in a brutal kiss. Ron shifted his hips back and forth, growling as their cocks brushed together. 

Ron's hands were moving of their own accord, and he smacked Remus on the arse. The reaction was immediate; Remus tightened his grip on Ron's arse and pulled their lips apart to let out a loud groan.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Remus? Do you want me to fuck you and stroke your cock until we both come?" 

Ron was past all ability to reason now. His only thought was to bury himself inside Remus until the ache in his cock disappeared.

Remus didn't reply…Ron could feel his breath hot on his neck and the blow he laid on Remus's arse this time echoed against the kitchen walls.

"Answer me!"

"Please," Remus whimpered, "Please…"

Ron spun him around and forced Remus palms on the table. He pushed his cock between Remus's arse cheeks and teased him for a moment.

"Don't move your hands…I'll make you come," Ron growled. "Lubricious!"

"When did you learn wandless magic?" Remus moaned, as Ron worked a finger inside him. 

"Hermione…Merlin! I want to fuck you."  
Ron continued to work on him, sliding another finger inside him to open him up, and he reveled in Remus's moans. 

"Fuck me!" Remus growled. "Do it now!"

Ron felt his cock twinge and slid just the head inside. "Do you want it hard?" He managed to gasp.

"Yes!"

Ron thrust his hips forward and buried himself inside before slowly pulling out again. He reached around and stroked Remus's cock in time with his slow thrusting.

"More…harder…"

"Beg me," Ron grunted and pulled almost all the way out. "Beg me!" He stilled his hand around Remus's cock and smacked his arse again. 

"Do it! Fuck me hard!"

Ron complied immediately and began thrusting in and out hard. His hand slid along Remus's throbbing cock and he grunted with each thrust. Remus was whimpering and moaning beneath him and it was driving him mad.

He could feel his release approaching but he wanted Remus's to come first…He wanted to feel him tighten around his cock and hear his name fall from Remus's lips.

"Come for me now!" he growled and stroked in and out faster. His hand worked double time along Remus's shaft and all at once Remus tightened around him.

"Ron!" 

The milking action from Remus was too much and stars exploded behind his eyes as he came hard. His hips instinctively thrust forward erratically and then he collapsed over the top of Remus's back.

The lay there still joined…bodies shaking…and after several minutes Ron got the strength back to slide out of him.

They didn't speak as the rearranged their clothes and Ron was hesitant to meet Remus's eyes.

"Why were you dreaming of Sirius? I know I was, but why were you?"

"I use to watch the two of you…so in love, but still best mates," Ron said quietly, feeling a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I know what it's like to be in love with one of your best friends."

Remus didn't say anything for a moment…he simply studied Ron.

"Are you in love with Harry?"

Ron shook his head no and found he was unable to speak his deepest desire. He looked at Remus and saw the glimmer of amusement in Remus's eyes.

Remus nodded at him and Ron looked back down at the floor blushing. 

He never saw Remus reach for his wand…too late he heard the words fall from Remus's lips. 

"Obliviate."

Ron glanced around the kitchen and wondered how he had got down there. He grinned at Remus and went to the sink to get a drink of water.

He carried it from the kitchen and started back up the stairs…pausing outside the door on the first landing before heaving a heavy sigh and continuing back to bed.


End file.
